Dalliance
by Xitaris
Summary: Drabbles and doodles mainly focusing on Garen x Katarina and Lulu x Veigar (for my dear friend) ratings will vary but i'll put a little warning in case it goes M :) story drawing is from shinaa! Maddynshinaa on tumblr and DA (she's amazing!)
1. Desperation

The kiss was desperate. More than ever before Katarina simply wanted to hang on and not let him leave the next morning. She was never the superstitious type but she couldn't get rid of the lump that had formed in her throat and the nauseous feeling in her stomach.

She could feel her eyes burning and wished that he would not notice the tear that slipped out of her right eye. He did however as it fell on his cheek. He stopped the kiss and pushed her slightly away.

'Katarina, are you crying?' he whispered, he didn't say it as if he was surprised, it was more like he knew why. He looked sad and worried.

KAtarina humphed, 'like I'd ever cry. My eyes are simply tired.' she muttered, but his slight smile told her he knew the truth as always.

'that's right, my Kat would never show weakness like crying.' Even though Katarina would usually get annoyed if people even came as close as to mentioning her being weak, she simply smiled a sad smile.

'yeah.. you're right.' Was all she could say before she laid het head down on his shoulder and hugged him tightly. Every bit of this scene more intimate than anyone would've guessed the two would ever be. She closed her eyes, willing the bad feelings to the back of her mind.

Garen didn't say anything and simply returned her embrace. He knew something was up with Katarina but he didn't know what. Garen always had difficulty reading Katarina's down moments, her angry or even happy expressions he could read, her smirks, her grins and her frowns, he always knew what was going on, but never her sad looks. Never could he understand her downcast eyes.

'Garen..' she whispered into the dark, 'promise me something.' Her eyes still closed, her eyebrows still set in a frown.

He grunted in reply. He'd promise her the world if he could. But instead he heard something he didn't really expect. He knew she must have some feelings for him but he never questioned how deep those went and she never questioned his loyalty to her that somehow along the way ended up above his own City state.

Demacia would mourn if they knew that a single woman had overthrown their position in their own Vanguard's Commander's heart. They would never find out though, they both made sure of that as their encounters were few and far between. it would take him some time to return after this one due to a mission he was about to leave for.

'please..' Katarina never begged, she only demanded, ' please, don't die tomorrow.' If her hold on him could become any stronger, it just did.

* * *

_A/N hi to all who just read this little doodle! it may not make a lot of sense and that's because i got inspired by another great fanfiction called 'Prism' i highly recommenc reading that as what i wrote here portrayes a little scene that wasnt mentioned in the story. i won't spoil and hopefully after you read the other story this makes more sense :3_

_coming up: lulu x veigar :)_

edit: fixed a little mistake on pov (why didn't no one tell me D':)


	2. Adoribus!

'stupid humans, they shall know fear once i find my wand again.' Veigar grumbled as he dragged his feet accross the dirt road, away from bandle city. His return to the city had not been welcomed. he couldn't say he was surprised, all yordles were convinced he had gone mad! 'me? mad?! HA puny furry creatures.' he continued grumbling under hir breath as he started kicking lose cobbles that laid on the walkway.

'aww! that hurt!' he suddenly heard a highpitched voice whine. definetly yordle. definitly female. he humphed when he didn't see anyone ad continued walking. maybe he had gone mad. 'hey you mister! how dare you throw rocks around! don't you know you could seriously harm someone!' the voice yelled. it came from behind him but he felt in no way complied to turn around. he simply raised his hand a waved her off.

'i have got no time for you , yordle,' he spat the word yordle as if it disgusted him, 'i have more urgent matters.'

'everyone has urgent matters that don't matter! don't you know that pixies live here, you shouldn't do things that might upset them. that cobble didn't enjoy being kicked and i certainly didn't enjoy being hit. so apologise!' she fumed, her cheeks inflating and getting red.

he didn't have times for this, as he turned around to speak his mind he saw what she looked like. he hair was long and full and seemed to float above the ground. a giant hat covered neatly rested upon her head. but above all what surprised him was that she was surrounded by pixies and held what seemed to be a staff.

'why do i need to apologise, i am evil! i do evil things when and how i want to!' he shouted and laughed. this stupid yordle doesn't know what's coming for her.

she suddenly looked lost for words, good! she blinked and suddenly said in a lower voice, 'that's impossible mister, evil creatures can't enter this forest. It has a magical barrier that only people with good will can enter.'

he was taken aback. he wasn't evil? he had a good heart? a good will? how was that possible.

'your heart may be frustrated but you still have good in you mister!' she said and gave veigar the brightest smile he had ever seen.

he thought about her presence for a moment, and then another. before he concluded something. 'say.. you're not from bandle city i suppose?' she couldn't be, but she was a yordle, defined by her tiny stature and the ears that rested between the slits of her hood.

she suddenly looked down and smiled awkwardly, like she had been caught stealing candy from the cabinet.

'hihi, you found out.i am from yordle city, but not this one. my yordle city no longer exists and is no longer in my reach,' she said with a sad voice, a melancholic expression played with her eyes.

'i remain here now, in this lovely forest with my pixie friends. if you'd like i can show you the way to the pixie village, i am sure they would welcome you aswell, mister evil.' she smiled.

it seemed her attention was caught by something the pixie said, too silent for me to hear.

perhaps this was an oppertunity, a chance at a new start. out here in the wilderness no humans would come bother me, no yordles would throw me hatefull stares and no mean words to drift towards my ears.

as she turned to me and lifted her hand in invitation i thought to myself, kindness is a warm, fantastic feeling.

' I am LuLu and this is pix, my companion, welcome to pixie vilage."

'Veigar is the name,' and i grabbed her hand as she pulled me towards the dense forest.

_A/N and that's another finished :D next one is going to be probably another lulu x veigar. after that i'll start focusing on garan x kat again because hey, they need more loving!_

_again ty for reading, pls leave a review and tell me what you thought, really helps me out ^^_


	3. Sempiternal

The first of May, the beginning of the Sempiternal*, the week where two yordles choose an egg and hold the bringing ceremony. Lulu always wanted to have a little baby yordle to look after and after being somewhat close to Veigar she thought this year would be her chance.

Lulu was almost never sneaky when it came to the things she wanted but this time she would do anything in her power to make sure she got an egg.

'hurry up!' she called over her shoulder, she could faintly hear Veigar grumbling, no idea why they were going towards the desert like area of the forest that surrounded Bandle city. It had been a while since they visited Bandle city, neither having much of a connection to the town.

They much rather spend their days over in the Institute of war, where their powers were appreciated and wanted.

Lulu continued humming and skipping towards a location only she knew of, Veigar completely left in the dark.

'Lulu, what are we even doing here in the middle of nowhere?' he muttered. Veigar didn't like this, lulu always told him everything she was thinking of, but she hadn't said a word about their destination today.

She glance back and give him a broad smile, 'hehe', she giggled.

Veigar gave up, no way he was ever going to get an explanation out of the fea sorceress.

'AHA!' sounded lulu's excited voice from around a big trunk of a tree. Veigar sighed and rounded the tree,… to fin lulu lifting a giant egg of from the ground.

'uh.. Lulu, er why are you kidnapping an egg..?' all of a sudden as he asked his question he realized what week it was, why any yordle ever would want an egg and why he had to join her for this. A small blush creeping up to his face and lulu simply grinned at him.

'you, you can't be serieus!' he yelled. All of his thoughts jumbled and not even close to making any sense of this. Sure he and Lulu could be considered close than friend, and longer than a year, but was she serious about this? About them? Veigar couldn't believe his own thoughts as he tried to muster up more disgust for the situation.

'oh come one! Please!' Lulu begged and stared at him with those damned – cute- eyes. This was no yordle, this was a bloody vixen! He rounded and walked off, so not intent on participating on this stupid ceremony she had planned to have.

'Veigar!' she moaned from behind him, ' you know I always wanted one, please! You don't even need to raise it but I need another yordle to do the ceremony with me!' he sighed as he walked around the tree. He was not ready to have this shoved on to him. Not at all, not today, not ever.

Evil people did not have children. Especially not with non-evil yordles!

He stopped behind the tree and sat down fully intend on sulking about this, until he heard sniffs coming from behind him.

'I'm sorry little one', Lulu sniffed, ' it seems that I won't get to be your mommy, you'll be alone after all.'

His tiny heart broke at her sentence, did she perhaps save this egg? For how long had she been protecting that egg for? That was stupid! A yordle shouldn't meddle in egg business!

Another sniff sounded and Veigar banged his head against the tree and let out a loud groan, stupid Lulu, stupid feeling, stupid stupid egg and stupid ceremony.

He rose and walked back, 'let's just get this over with, and I am taking ZERO responsibility for that child!' he snapped – or as best as he could.

Lulu's expression changed from surprised to the brightest smile he has ever seen, filling his chest with a fuzzy feeling.

She put the egg down and hugged him, nearly choking him, thanking him over and over. His blush not seen by Lulu and Veigar couldn't help but be proud of himself and be a little bit happy.

* * *

'have you ever even done the ceremony before?'

'ofcourse I haven't! do I look like a mother to you?'

'you'd be a good one, I'm sure'

'… j-just hold my hand and kiss the stupid egg already!'

_A/N another Lulu x Veigar done :) _

_again, review if you'd like it really helps me out, and see you in the next chapter!_

_coming up: Garen and Kat!_

*sempiternal is another fancy word for 'eternal' i used it here as a name for some sort of festival for the yordles, i can't imagine yordles having sex so i thought of them creating baby yordles through a ceremony which involves an egg from an animal and the kisses of both 'parents' :)


	4. Serendipity

Garen trudged along the halls of the Institute of war looking for his sister. He was upset, not angry but shocked in a way. He wanted to visit her to talk about her game she'd be having that afternoon, but when he knocked on her door someone other than his sister opened.

'Stupid blondes everywhere,' he grumbled. He did not appreciate his new knowledge of his sister having a boyfriend. When did this even start? How could he have missed this?

Right as his thoughts starting going that way he realized now that her frequent smiles for the past two weeks were probably due to this. Two weeks. This might as well have been going on for even longer. His thoughts now racing with panic, his dear little baby sister, getting ravaged by that.. dumb blonde!

He was proud of himself in a way, or proud of his shock that simple made him turn 360 degrees and simply leave instead of crashing his fist into the poor boy's skull. No matter how entertaining it sounded, fighting in the halls of the Institute was still forbidden and Garen always stuck to the rules.

Getting his mind back on track he headed to the library, where he was certain his sister resided. As he turned the corner he saw a flash of red disappear through the library's door but didn't think much of it other than a spot in his eyes.

Stepping through the doors he saw his sister at the back of the lines of desks, near the gigantic windows. She looked up as she heard the doors close and smiled, 'Brother! What a pleasant surprise.'

He nodded and went to sit across from her. 'what are you reading?' it looked thick, even for her choice of reading material, which suggested it was no novel that was meant for entertainment.

'you know, looking up on some champions that I don't know much about,' she said as she slightly shifted the book so he could see. Angels? Was she going up against Kayle?

she saw him thinking and simply said, 'Morgana, in fact.'

Morgana? He had not seen the Fallen angel in ages. He thought back to when he came across her in the fields, she truly was a force to be taken seriously. Her ability to stun multiple targets was as impressive as it was frightening.

'I wanted to ask you about something..,' he started, not sure if he should bring up the blonde's presence in her room. She looked at him expectantly, still shining bright as ever.

He changed his mind and asked the original question he came to search her for, ' I heard Jarvan was in your team today, would you mind giving him a message?' he had not been able to discuss his thoughts with his friend for at least a couple of months.

While other champions were allowed , and recommended, to stay at the Institute, Jarvan IV was constantly needed in Demacia and therefore not able to stay in the Institute.

She looked in thought, probably wondering what the message could be, ' sure, I can do that, unless it's five sentences long and each contained of a hundred words.. but I doubt that.' Her voice talking rapid in ways Garen never understood. His brain was still trying to process whatever she had said and all he knew was that she had said some form of 'yes', and that was all that mattered.

After giving her the message and some information on Morgana she left the library. She yelled a quick "take care" behind her shoulder and then disappeared.

Garen looked at the book she left behind, sighing and grabbing it. He lazily turned the pages, looking from one champion's portrait to the other until he saw that familiar flash of red again.

His eyes widening with a sense of focus as he read the name, Katarina Ducouteau. As he stared he heard a blunt noise coming from behind the book shelves and someone cursing silently.

Looking back at the picture he was reminded by the blur of red he'd seen earlier and realized who might be in the library with him. He closed the book but let it lay on the table as he walked towards the book shelf, not silently, he wasn't skilled in silence.

As he expected he saw no one in the corridors of shelves but he knew she was there, watching him somewhere from the shadows.

'I know you're there Katarina,' he said, loud enough for her to hear yet not disturb the librarian at the entrance. He didn't want anyone to know they saw each other much less spoke to one another, especially not when both his sister and dear friend had a hunch of his growing interest in the Noxian woman.

Just as he thought he was speaking to himself he felt the presence appear behind him. Knowing it was her he didn't even bother spinning around. He felt her hand touch his shoulder as she passed him, letting it lay there in a strange act of intimacy.

She smirked, 'what gave me away darling Demacian?' he could only reply with his own smirk as he caressed her hair, ' maybe you should consider that change of hair color again, I can't imagine any other assassin who stands out more than you.'

'and leave less of an impression? Not any time soon, Crownguard.' She gave him a parting pat on his shoulder before retreating her hand, placing it at her hips. She truly was a beauty to behold and although some might find it conceited for an assassin to care so much for her appearance, it did what she wanted it to do; intimidate.

Her hair more the color of blood than anything else and her scar did not make her look any kinder or fragile. Her eyes had a lovely emerald color but alas with her brows constantly wearing a frown made the gentle color look ruthless.

Only he knew the kindness deeply buried in her heart, simply because he was lucky enough to gain her slight trust. A Noxian and a Demacian could never trust each other fully, but neither minded for even if they could not talk to each other about their hometowns, they could at least share some of their thoughts with one another.

'I'm sure the color of your hair makes no difference to your impressive performance on the battlefield, Sinister blade, unless …' he didn't finish his sentence in the hopes of taunting her, he succeeded. She grit her teeth for a split second but Garen saw it however and his smirk grew.

'…' she was silent for a minute before she simply disappeared in a blue hue, only to reappear behind him, her knife at his throat, ' I need not rely on my hair color for if I wish it, none will even see me or all will see me. I only rely on myself.'

'really?' he taunted a bit more before shoving her backwards against the shelf, making the books tremble where they stood but none fell. Quickly he turned around and grabbed her armed hand, holding it above her, ' seems you're still full of openings though.'

'humpf, only because I let you,' she said, more seductive than anything else, shoving her leg around his. It's always been like this between him and Kat, more sexual frustration guiding their actions than anything else. Nothing had happened yet between them but they could both tell that with each passing encounter they took more and more risks.

But him leaning down and catching her lips, was the biggest yet.

_N/A: so someone messaged me about the quotation marks and if you're still following this i'd like to apolegise because *drumrolls* we're both right. in english books they use ", probably something to do with the 's that is so frequent in english sentences, but apparently in my language they thought it would be fun to change everything and use '... so yes, we're both right and i think the world should stop being so confusing._

_on the other hand i am so used to using the marks that i use now so i'm not sure if i can get it to change QQ. (anyone else noticed these differences?)_

_N/A 2: my longest drabble so far, i wanted to look a bit into the relationship of Garen x Lux, i think they're a really interesting pair of siblings considering they barely got to see each other during their youth which may (or may not) have something to do with lux' minor brother complex? (if you haven't read lux' judgement yet, you should, it's really heartbreaking QQ)_

_*Serendipity; Finding something nice while looking for something else._


	5. Surreptitious

_A/N definetly rated M for Sexual themes, you have been warned so.. children, avert thy eyes!_

She fell to her back, gasping. Sweat glistened on her body and stuck to the sheets. She wondered why it always felt different, better with Garen. Was it because she secretly enjoyed something as forbidden as their .. relationship? Maybe she was over thinking and he just had more experience than the people she has been with before.

No, that's impossible, as if Garen could have more experience than Darius… she skeptically glanced to her right to see Garen staring at her.

"w-what is it?" she asked, slightly surprised to meet his intense gaze.

He shrugged in reply, "I was just thinking, I know nothing about you ." what is with this sudden revelation? Was the third time perhaps a bit too much for this Demacian? To say she was confused would be an understatement.

Seeing her confusion he added, " Like your childhood, or your .. friends, even your scar, I've wondered about it, but.. " He stopped talking when he saw her glare at him, he knew she hated it when he brought up her scar.

"There is no need for you to know any of those things about me, demacian" she spitted, this sudden change in behavior from Garen was nearing the line she didn't want to cross.

"why is it every time I begin asking about you, you shut down completely?" Garen was getting annoyed she noticed, he was right, she has been trying to keep the subject away from herself, with good reason. She didn't answer and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, the blanket slipping away from her upper body.

The silence was suffocating for both of them but neither realized the effect it had on the other. Katarina sighed, "You should have realized already that .. this, could very well be considered treason." She turned around to see his expression, to try and have a feel on how she should move on.

his eyes seemed to have a fight between minor sadness and frustration. His jaw tightly set.

"if one of us were to tell the other about our so called friends or family, of which most are champions, it would only be worse. If anyone were to find us out now, it would solely be a sexual relationship and there might be a slight chance they won't find this treacherous."

Even though her actions might seem cruel and cold, she did this for both of them because this was the most they could get. Unless this war was miraculously solved, they could never be together.

She only hoped Garen understood that, yes, she wanted to ask him about the many scars he has too. She wanted to ask why he was so close with the mute musician and why he has that scarf. She wanted to know what he thought of her fighting style and of her hair color, if he found her scar a flaw or even if he liked what they have.

She wanted to ask so many things, and yet she shouldn't. Just like he shouldn't.

She bent down to grab her clothes, preparing to leave before the sun had risen. If only Demacia knew how often she came here, the thought brought a small smirk to her face.

A hand stopped her from standing up, a kiss on her shoulder stopped her from thinking about leaving and another hand wrapped around her.

"nobody has found out yet, what makes you think they ever will?" came the husky voice from behind. She closed her eyes, she had to admit, it felt good having his arms around her.

"it's a risk," she whispered. A risk she wasn't sure she wanted to take.

She heard him chuckle, "this coming from you seems like a joke, aren't you full of risks?" she realized he was right, she took risks all the time on the battlefield, why not out of the field too? Should she? Should she throw everything that has kept her to keep her distance throughout this entire year away simply because she selfishly wants more?

She turned to look at him. His eyes gave her the last security she needed. Yes, this was worth it. No one will ever know. This was their little secret.

Her hand found his cheek and her lips his and in that moment she decided, she would tell him whatever he wanted.

She would tell him how she felt after a match, what annoyed her and what excited her. He would know everything he wanted to know, and she would know all of his silly tics, whether he wanted that or not, she's get it out of him.

"sorry, for being such a bitch all the time." She chuckled. In Noxus she needed to uphold her image of a ruthless killer, if she didn't she would show weakness and that was the thing that could get you killed. After all those years of keeping up her 'I am always angry and will not hesitate to throw a knife through your throat' façade, she forgot how to turn it off.

"keeping your distance was a pretty bitchy move," he taunted, " I guess you telling me about that scar might make me forgive you." A smile spread on her lips, she supposed that was indeed a good start.

she pushed him down on the bed, shuffling over to lay her head on his chest, " well…"

* * *

******extra!**

his hand slipped under her bustier as she nibbled on his lips. She teased him by pushing her hips closer to his, a satisfying groan rang in her ears.

"You tease," Garen muttered, never the less a smile graced his lips and she simply chuckled in reply.

"you love it so, shush," Katarina replied before bending down and kissing him again. Garen's hands began roaming around as Katarina's hand grasped his hair trying to get even closer and gain more skin contact.

Nearly all clothes were gone when Katarina suddenly heard a disturbance outside Garen's door. She jolted upright, startling Garen who first slapped his hand against his head in disappointment before realizing that she had actually noticed something and didn't simply have an unexpected revelation of god knows what.

She slowly bent down again, "what is it?" Garen whispered in her ear, kissing her neck, both very on edge now.

"… is your sister home by any chance?" Katarina couldn't help but find it a little silly. She heard the door creak slightly and heard a shuffle that was, by her guessing, made by a person who weighted less than her and they both knew Garen's mother was out for a trip to Ionia with the excuse of 'not being able to handle Garen's lack of achievements'.

Garens hands stilled as he thought of the chances. Lux had said she went to visit someone tonight, but it was already 2 A.M. so the chances of her being awake and back were… very high.

Katarina was amused when Garen's expression went from thinking to utterly shocked. She bet the thought of his dear, little sister seeing them fried his brain.

She nibbled on his ear before whispering, "let's give her a show shall we?"

Garen had never seen Katarina smirk so wide.

_A/N finally wipped up the courage to go to a somewhat M rating, not sure if i will write lemons, ever, but themes like this and hints might show up again. as promised, i will put a little warning at the top for those who do not wish to read this ^^ also updating the story's rating and coming up next: maybe kat x garen again? haven't gotten anything planned as i'm editing this so :3_

also, updated chapter one and took out the little mistake - in case some didn't notice ^^.

_! remember dear readers, you can always give me ideas or prompts for either pairing, it would help me out since right now i'm getting inspired by these silly words :'D_

_*serreptitious: secretive, sneaky._


End file.
